1- Le coeur a ses raisons
by Lounacat
Summary: Epoque : Pré-hadès Helena boulangère à Rodorio a vu grandir les chevaliers. Certains l'ont touché plus que d'autres. Cependant l'un d'entre eux à conquit son coeur.


Epoque : Pré-hadès

Personnages : Helena, Milo, Camus, Aphrodite, Shion, Janos, Cléo...

Mais aussi Alix, Angelo, Seiya, Cassios...

Résumé : Helena boulangère à Rodorio a vu grandir les chevaliers. Certains l'ont touché plus que d'autres. Cependant l'un d'entre eux à conquit son coeur.

Crédits :  
Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada. Merci de nous le prêter et Merci également aux auteurs de fanfics qui m'ont inspiré ces textes.  
Certains personnages sont toutefois à moi.

Helena, 21 ans, était la co-propriétaire de la boulangerie de Rodorio. Elle et son frère Alix en avait hérité de leurs parents. Cette modeste boulangerie, dans leur famille depuis des générations, n'avait guère changé. Elle suffisait bien pour le village, le sanctuaire disposait de ses propres fours ou s'approvisionnait dans les grandes boulangeries d'Athènes. Pourtant, parfois un chevalier entrait dans la boutique pour acheter du pain ou des gâteaux. Et quand l'un des ces héros en franchissaient le seuil, quelle agitation ! Quelle effervescence ! Alors, si en plus, c'était l'un de ces demi-dieux que sont les chevaliers d'or, on aurait pu croire qu'Athéna en personne était entrée. Pourtant d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Helena ne leur avait jamais rien trouvé d'extraordinaire.

Toute petite déjà lorsqu'elle jouait dans un coin de la boulangerie elle les observait discrètement cherchant quelques indices qui auraient montrés en quoi ils différaient du commun des mortels. Méchanceté, arrogance, bonté, noblesse... Elle voyait cela aussi chez les villageois, c'était simplement plus marqué chez ces chevaliers. Et alors que son père les accueillait avec milles courbettes et cérémonies, sa mère devait penser comme elle car elle est recevait avec la gentillesse et chaleur humaine que les autres clients. Quoique, son cœur de mère éprouvait un grande compassion pour les apprentis, ils étaient si jeunes et soumis à un entraiment inhumain. Alors lorsque l'un de ces chevaliers venait avec son apprenti, elle lui donnait discrètement un bonbon.

Les apprentis, elle est observait eux aussi, et tandis que son frère et les autres gamins du village les enviaient, elle se disait qu'elle était chanceuse car ses parents ne les frappaient pas. Alors, tout comme sa mère, elle leur offrait son plus beau sourire et les saluait d'un signe discret de la main, histoire d'adoucir un peu leur journée. Certains la regardaient avec mépris, d'autres lui répondait timidement ou avec un sincère enthousiasme.

Certains de ces apprentis avaient particulièrement touché son cœur de petite fille.

Il y avait ce garçon aux cheveux violets qu'elle n'avait pourtant qu'une seule fois accompagné du grand pope. Quand elle l'avait salué il avait alors fixé sur ses sandales rougissant comme tomate bien mûre. Et là misère, le grand pope avait surpris son geste. Il tourna la tête vers son élève, mais au lieu de se fâcher il dit sur un ton amusé :

- eh bien Mu, la politesse voudrait que tu lui répondes.

Le petit Mu, plus rouge encore, lui adressa alors un timide signe de la main.

Le grand pope posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de l'enfant et ils sortirent. Helena se disait qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un maître si gentil. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous, comme ce garçon toujours couvert de bleus et de plaies. Il détournait le tête de façon hautaine quand elle le saluait. Pourtant, chaque fois qu'il passait devant elle, il lançait un regard effrayéà son maître pour être certain qu'il le voyait pas et lui faisait un rapide signe de la main avant de sortir. Un jour, elle appris qu'il était parti en Sicile. Elle gardait aussi dans son cœur ce petit garçon aux cheveux vert qui détournait le tête moitié hautain, moitié gêné, semblant ne pas savoir comment réagir. Là aussi, le chevalier, un homme froid du nom de Janos, aperçu la réaction de l'enfant, il fixa un instant Helena d'un regard glacial mais ne dit rien. Cette nuit-là Helena pleura en silence s'imaginant la raclée qu'avait dû prendre l'enfant à cause d'elle.

Le lendemain, c'est soulagement qu'elle les revit. L'apprenti s'approcha alors d'elle et s'inclina très respectueusement devant elle en disant.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Camus. Je viens de France et je suis le futur chevalier d'or du Verseau.

Devant tant de cérémonie Helena se senti obliger de répondre avec une révérence.

- Euh... Bonjour... je m'appelle Helena. Je.. Je viens de Grèce et je... je suis la future boulangère de Rodorio.

Rosissant Camus ajouta alors avec baise-main.

- Je suis enchanté de te connaître Helena.

- Moi... Moi ..au..ssi Camus déglutit Helena.

Et là, premièrement, elle cru voir un sourire amusé passer furtivement sur le visage froid de Janos du verseau. Et deuxième, elle se dit qu'elle avait trouvé son prince charmant et que quand elle sera grande elle marierait avec Camus. Une semaine plus tard Janos et Camus partais pour la Sibérie.

Et puis il y avait la tornade bleu. Milo, un gamin couvert de bleus et de bosses au regard frondeur. Lui, elle avait arrêté de lui dire bonjour car à chaque fois il lui tirait la langue.

Il l'embêtait, il l'énervait, elle le détestait. Pourtant, quand parfois elle accompagnait l'un de ses parents au sanctuaire pour une livraison spéciale, Milo s'échappait de l'entraînement pour jouer avec elle. Et au fond, Helena l'aimait bien aussi, ce Milo que dans un coin bien secret de son cœur elle appelait "son petit frère du sanctuaire".

Un jour, l'année de ses 10 ans, elle ne vit pas Milo entrer dans la boulangerie tout absorbé qu'elle était par sa poupée. Milo s'en saisit et soulevant sa robe il dit :

- Elle n'a pas de culotte ta poupée !

Et rejetant la poupée avec dédain il ajouta.

- Bof ! Pas intéressant... et toi, tu en as une de cu...

Milo eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Helena, furieuse, le gifla de toute ses forces.

Milo la fixa avec défi en disant, "j'ai rien senti !" . Mais la main qu'il porta à sa joue rouge et ses yeux humides semblaient dire le contraire. Alors que son père se confondait en excuses sous le regard triomphant de Milo, la main de son maître lui saisi l'épaule et il reçu une gifle qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Et celle-là tu l'as senti ? Dit le chevalier furieux.

Puis s'adressant au père d'Helena il ajouta.

- N'en veuillez pas à votre fille, la conduite de mon apprenti est inqualifiable.

C'est sous le regard triomphant d'Helena cette fois que Milo dû s'excuser. Quand ils furent sorti elle se précipita dans l'arrière-boutique pour mettre sa main sous l'eau froide, ça faisait mal, mais ça valait le coup. Malheureusement, Helena se senti quand même puni car ses parents ne lui permirent plus de les accompagner au sanctuaire.

Les enfants grandirent, les apprentis dévirent pour certains des chevaliers et Helena trouvait que comme tous les adolescents ils étaient...

- ... De parfaits crétins !

- Mais tu es folle !

- Je sais ce que je dis Cléo, chevaliers ou pas, il ne valent pas mieux que les ados lubriques qui sévissent au village.

- Helena, tu divagues ! Ce sont de véritables dieux vivants soupira Cléo.

- Et alors ! Exclama Helena furieuse, parce qu'ils sont chevaliers ils s'imaginent qu'il leurs suffit de claquer des doigts pour avoir toutes les filles à leurs pieds. Eh bien non ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un geste rageur, crois-moi il faudrait quelqu'un leurs dise qu'on est plus au moyen âge et que le droit de cuissage c'est terminé.

- Oh je vois ! Tu t'es encore pris la tête avec le seigneur Milo.

- Milo ! Juste Milo ! Pour moi il aura du "seigneur Milo" quand il se conduira comme le seigneur Camus. Lui au moins c'est un chevalier digne de ce nom.

Cléo planqua sa main devant sa bouche et ouvrit de grand yeux effarės, on aurait qu'Helena venait de proférer un odieux blasphème. Exaspérée Helena préféra quitté son amie avant de dire quelquechose de désagréable. Vraiment, ce Milo avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Alors pourquoi, depuis toujours, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle pensait à lui ? Et pourquoi, en plus, maintenant son cœur bondissait quand elle entendait son nom ?

Bien plus tard, au sanctuaire, un certain scorpion bougonnait ferme.

- Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Je suis le plus grand séducteur du sanctuaire, aucune femme ne résiste à mon charme.

- Qui ça ?

- Mais Helena bien sur !

- Oh non, pas encore la boulangère, soupira Camus. Franchement, Milo, à force de faire des blagues vaseuses sur ses miches tu devais bien t'attendre à prendre un pain.

- Ah ah ah ! Quel humour Camus ! Je suis mort de rire. Se renfrogna un Milo pas du tout mort de rire. Crois-moi, foi de Milo, elle finira dans mon lit comme les autres.

- Pas de la façon dont tu t'y prends, bien que je n'approuve pas ta conduite avec les femmes, mon avis est que tu devrais changer de tactique.

- Tu crois ?

- j'en suis sûr, demande conseil à Aphrodite.

- Bah voyons ! S'indigna Milo.

Fier de lui, Camus le gratifia d'un de ses sourires taquins que seul Milo connaissait.

- Allez Milo, cesses de bouder et viens t'entrainer ça te changera les idées.

Milo était têtu, mais après avoir essuyé plusieurs râteaux, il se décida à reconsidérer le conseil de Camus. Seulement, voilà, comment aborder le sujet avec Aphrodite, il avait sa fierté tout de même, et si l'on apprenait qu'il demandait des conseils de séduction au poisson il en aurait entendu pendant des siècles. D'autant que le dit poisson ne se sera pas gêner pour s'en vanter.

Heureusement pour lui, l'occasion se présenta alors qu'ils observaient des apprentis en train de combattre. Leur conversation avait dérivé sur les techniques de drague.

- ...Offre une rose à une fille avec sourire enjôleur et un compliment bien tournè et elle te tombe dans les bras.

- évidemment, monsieur à sa roseraie personnel, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'accessoire moi pour les subjuguer. Mon humour suffit.

- Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que tu avais essuyé plusieurs râteaux avec une villageoise.

- Des rumeurs mon cher Aphrodite, des rumeurs. Crois-moi, le secret avec les femmes c'est de les faire rire. Alors les roses, bof.

- Mais bien sur ! Ma roseraie tout entière ne suffirait pas à compenser ton humour boiteux. Tes conquêtes doivent vraiment être desesperėe. Tiens, la fois prochaine que tu iras à Rodorio je te donnerai une de mes roses et tu te fera quand même jeter.

"Jeter mon œil," pensa Milo, il avait gagné une rose gratis pour séduire la belle Helena. Belle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, elle était quelconque cette boulangère avec ses longues boucles châtains et ses grands yeux verts. Ça y était, il recommençait àêtre troublé.

Non ! S'il l'avait insisté toutes ces années c'était uniquement parce qu'elle baffouait son honneur de séducteur. Pour chasser Helena son esprit il reporta son attention sur l'arène.

- dis-moi Aph, c'est qui le gamin qui affronte Cassios ?

- C'est Seiya je crois, l'apprenti de Marine de l'aigle. Si tu veux mon avis il va se faire tailler en pièces.

- ch´ais pas, il a l'air prometteur. Quelle armure ?

- une bronze, Pégase je crois. Pas intéressant, allez viens plutôt goûter à mes roses.

- ok, mais mon dard t'aura transpercé avant.

Aphrodite se mît à rire.

- si tu veux. Mais je parlais de ma liqueur. Ceci dit mon petit scorpion, je peux te montrer une façon plus agréable de te servir de ton dard.

Milo se mît aussi à rire.

- Pas la peine mon ami, je sais aussi me servir de ce dard-là.

Quelques jours plus tard, Milo retourna à la boulangerie avec Camus et une rose jaune veinée de orange, une beauté rehaussée d'un doux parfum sucré. Milo avança vers Helena d'un pas conquérant. D'un geste sensuel il lui tendit la rose et d'une voix qui aurait damné un saint, il lui dit.

- soyez à moi et je vous ferais connaître le Nirvana.

Helena se pencha vers lui et répondit.

- c'est très gentil, mais je n'ai pas de passeport et puis je ne peux pas laisser mon frère seul avec la boutique.

Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'elle racontait il bredouillât.

- Euh... Je... je parlais du 7e ciel... Coucher quoi !

- Oh ! désolée! dit-elle d'un air faussement confus. Je croyais que vous me proposiez un voyage au Nevada. Puis froidement elle ajouta, non. Pas intéressée.

Sur ce nouvel échec, les deux chevaliers sortirent. Camus donna une tape amicale à Milo et lui dit en riant.

- Là mon vieux, elle t'a bien eu.

- Elle m'énerve, mais elle m'énerve fulminait Milo. Mais je l'aurais un jour !

- Oui je sais ! Ça fait des Années qui tu me bassines avec ça, change de disque... Ou bien.. change de cible, le taquina Camus.

- Franchement, j'en ai tué pour moins que ça bougonna Milo en croisant les bras.

- rends-toi à l'évidence, mon ami, tu es amoureux.

- Jamais de la vie ! S'indigna Milo.

Soudain d'un air grave Camus posa ses mains sur les épaules de Milo et dit.

- S'il te plaît Milo, rends moi un service. Ne la tues pas. sinon où est-ce que l'on trouvera des croissants aussi bons.

Surpris, Milo releva la tête et se mît à rire en voyant le sourire taquin de Camus.

Dans la boulangerie, Helena riait encore en songeant à l'air déconfit Milo face à son refus.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas revu le scorpion, elle avait entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des combats au sanctuaire et même que des chevaliers étaient morts. Elle était inquiète, non c'était stupide, Milo avait beau se montrer idiot parfois (enfin, souvent avec elle) il n'en était pas moins un chevalier d'or puissant. Pourquoi était-elle si inquiète ?

Ce soir-là il pleuvait, Helena se pressait de rentrer chez elle quand elle aperçu, une silhouette assise dans une ruelle. Elle s'approcha et reconnu Milo, il pleurait. Celui-ci senti Helena approché, il était sûr qu'elle allait se moquer de lui et il n'avait vraiment pas de besoin de ça. Helena s'accroupi devant lui, posa une main sur les siennes et de l'autre repoussa une mèche sur son front. D'une voix douce elle murmura.

- Camus est mort ?

Milo ne peut qu'acquiecer de la tête, aucun son ne sortir de sa bouche et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

Helena s'assit à côté de lui, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui dit tendrement.

- c'est normal de pleurer la mort d'un ami.

Et resta ainsi, en silence, les larmes coulaient sur ces joues se mêlant à la pluie. Mais n'osant la regarder, Milo ne les vit pas. Curieusement sa présence silencieuse le réconfortait. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et la sentit poser sa tête sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, sous la pluie. Milo ouvrit les yeux brusquement, il avait du s'endormir, car il faisait nuit. Il sourit en voyant Helena qui le serrait encore contre elle, endormie. Ainsi elle était resté près de lui tout ce temps, malgré la pluie.

Lorsque Helena se réveilla à son tour elle était dans son lit, en chemise de nuit.

Sur la table de nuit, un papier oùétait dessiné une rose, avec ces deux seul mots : "Merci, Milo" .

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce fameux soir, c'était comme un doux secret pour chacun de eux. Milo continua ses propositions graveleuses et Helena continua à le rembarrer avec humour ou une gifle selon son humeur. C'était malgré tout un véritable jeu de séduction entre eux qui n'échappa pas à son amie Cléo.

- Franchement Helena je ne te comprend pas, ce chevalier te relance depuis des années pour coucher avec toi, et toi tu t'obstines à lui dire non. Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

Helena sourit, puis au bout d'un instant elle répondit songeuse.

- Le jour où il m'offrira son cœur je lui dirais oui.

Fin


End file.
